


Watching Myself Fall In Love

by Devvvviiinn



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, Gay, High School, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, luigi - Freeform, mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devvvviiinn/pseuds/Devvvviiinn
Summary: It isn't easy to fall in love.Not when someone is close to you, and you feel afraid that you'll be trapped in a memory that ends in nothing. It doesn't matter who they are, because if love felt right to you, you have to follow your heart.Luigi, long-time loner and quiet of a person is lost in the boundaries of love and hope, realizing what love really is. Younger brother of the most popular Mario, the two begin their last year of high-school hoping to find something worthwhile, and something to love for, but have they notice it's between them?In this story, both Mario and Luigi begin to realize that the person you've cared for the most, is never worth letting go.





	1. The Hurt and the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I created this book because I'm way into the whole Mario and Luigi ships, and might as well write something before I move on.
> 
> I'll try to update as much as I can as I am busy. I love writing, but I love doing other things as well so just bare with me. 
> 
> Updated As Of: January 32, 2019.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can't help but fall in love, but do you really know what love is? It takes time to understand, especially when things go rough at school for Luigi, because all he has is Mario, the only person who'll stand up for him.

"Did someone punch you in the face?" Mario shouted, firmly grabbing a hold of his younger brother's hand, whose eyes shimmered tears down his slender structure. Luigi's face had suffered a bruise near his eye, trying to let go of his protective brother.

"N-No! I just fell on the school stairs!" Luigi cried. Mario couldn't bear to see his younger brother hurt and constantly being picked on at school. He was enraged while others stared at the two, knowing that whomever did what to Luigi, was going get revenged on by no other but Mario himself.

"Don't lie to me! Who did this to you?" Mario continued yelling, his face weakened at the sight of Luigi. 

"N-No! It's nothing! I swear!" Luigi replied back quickly, trying to hold back his faucet of tears.

"Tell me!"

"Bro! Stop! You're hurting me!" Luigi continued crying, his cap falling off his backpack, covered in the dirty tracks that matched the bruises from his face.

"Tell me who did this so I can make him pay!" Mario continued to hold on to Luigi's hand, not letting go until he received the answer to get revenge. Mario was furious; his face burned. He was always protective of Luigi. He did what he can to make sure no one would ever hurt him, but if anyone did, Mario knew it was his job to get back at who harmed him. 

"You just can't Mario!"

"Dammit Luigi, let me help you!" Mario cried in anger. He let go of Luigi and held him into his arms, pulling him quickly into a tight hug. He didn't care if his shirt was soaked in tears, he didn't care if people were staring in disarray, it didn't matter to Mario at all, not until he found the person that hurt his brother.

Luigi's tears drenched his older brother's shirt, letting out every single tear that flowed from his eyes. He was hurt, and although it was nothing new, the pain was always something he was never used to. He felt Mario let go of him, and held his hand firmly, before pulling him and to rush him home.

"We gotta go home, I'll patch you up back there." Mario whispered, pushing passed the crowd of students who watched in silence. Luigi held onto Mario's hand, and his dirty, wrinkled cap in the other, tears still dripping onto the cold cement that followed beneath their feet. "I'll find out who did this to you, Luigi. I promise they won't hurt you again." 

The brothers ran home, the sky crisp in grey clouds that overcrowded the sky that used to be blue. The way home wasn't that far, but it was tiring and Mario needed to get home as quickly as possible in order to patch up Luigi from his bruises. Mario wished that people would stop hurting his brother. It happened relentlessly, to the awful point where Luigi might be considered to be transferred to a new school.

Although it seemed like a perfect idea, he thought about the horrors of him not being able to be there if Luigi needed help. Mario knew his brother was a quiet, vulnerable person, having trouble finding much friends, usually staying by Mario's side during school behind the shadows of his group of friends. Mario had told Luigi that many of his friends enjoyed his company, but Luigi said it was fine being a follower of them, feeling close enough to friends.

Mario jiggled the sets of keys within his palm, bursting through the front door once it was unlocked and dropped Luigi carefully on the couch. Luigi laid there, trying to aid the pain of the scratches and bruises around his body as Mario rushed around the house to grab supplies.

Once gathered, Mario kneeled closely by his brother, patting away the bruises with an ice-pack. "I should've been there, Luigi." He sighed, his tears becoming watery, but was able to suffice and hold himself together. "There's never a day where I can bare to see you hurt."

Luigi grabbed a hold of Mario's wrist, stopping him from dabbing the ice-pack and the wet rag. Luigi muttered in his Italian accent, "I-It's not your fault, Mario." His blue eyes glimmered in the bright light. "I don't understand at all why I must be the one to be different from everyone else."

'You're not different Luigi." Mario responded quickly. "You've got so much ahead of you, and-and I'm so proud of you for living through everything without being pushed back." Mario held Luigi's hand above his chest, and chuckled through a faint smile. 

Luigi grinned slightly, "Grazie Mario." He whispered, "Grazie."

Mario released his hand, bandaging the bruises that needed more bandaging than the others. He then proceeded to carry Luigi off the couch over his shoulder, his remarkable strength greatly excelled. He walked slowly towards the hall and into Luigi's bedroom and carefully placed him down on the bed.

"Get some sleep, Luigi. I'll be right here until you wake up." Mario said, tucking his brother in, then sat down by the side of the bed. He threw off his cap off towards the side of the room and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

Luigi soon drifted off to sleep while Mario's thoughts whirled around his head. 

Mario face-palmed and took a deep breathe. His thoughts whirled around Luigi and the person that harmed him. Flashbacks constantly pounded his head about the past years of the two brothers. It only felt like a dream that the two were both seniors in their school, but the years went by quickly. This meant only a few more months of school left.

Mario remembered recalling about how Luigi was thrilled at the fact that he could leave the world of high-school and escape the threats and down shames. Mario was happy, but the thought of him not being around Luigi after high-school was a scary thought. Who would be there to protect his little brother from the real world of adulthood? 

Mario imagined at the thought of him entering the same university as Luigi. The chances would be similar as they were both very bright and intelligent students. Though Luigi excelled more in academics and Mario exceeded in sports.

For now, to Mario it just felt as if Luigi was the person that got hurt, while Mario was there to be the brave.


	2. The Wound and the Music

Luigi had awakened feeling exhausted and then peered around the room looking for Mario, finding him situated in his desk typing away on his laptop. Luigi groaned as he felt his head pound and Mario quikly turned around.

"Oh hey, you're awake." Mario slightly grinned, walking to the side of his bed. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just have this major headache," Luigi answered quietly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just for almost three hours, I was gonna wake you up earlier to eat something but I figured you should wake up on your own first." Mario grabbed a bland, white roll of gauzes and walked over and began bandaging the small bruises on Luigi's face. "Am I hurting you?"

"No'. Luigi remained still as the silk, white translucent fabric presses against his clear skin, offering aid, but didn’t sooth the headache. "I feel like this is a normal thing for you."

Mario chuckled slightly and viewed into Luigi's eyes, "Just as long as you're good to go then I'm okay with it, but it would've been better if you didn't lie to me about falling down some stairs."

Luigi sighed, "I just didn't want to get you involved."

"Bro, I'm always gonna be there for you; you know that." Mario lectured, while putting away the bandages. "I'm always gonna protect you because I'm not gonna let some trash ass guy constantly hurt you and of course I'm gonna do something about it. I care about you a lot Weeg. You're my fucking brother and I have to make sure nothing is bothering you."

Luigi stood up and hugged his now angered brother. "I know."

"Look, I'm sorry I'm giving you a whole brotherly lecture but I have to. You've got everything going great for your future and I don't want anyone ruining it."

"It's only like two months of school left before we graduate, Mario." Luigi reassured, holding the small ice pack atop of his forehead.

"I know but so many things can happen during those two months of school. There's so many things we could be doing like the graduation trip, the rest of the soccer games, you performing in the orchestra in the auditorium for your first solo and that's not even half the things!"

Luigi chuckled and placed his head on Mario's shoulder as they both stared into empty space. "I'm really scared for the solo. I'm glad I got the chance to play as the headliner before we leave high-school. The orchestral is this Friday and I'm afraid I'll mess up."

"Don't think about it too much. You'll do amazing because every time you play music it always looks like your in your own little world. Once you get up there, you won't even notice the audience."

"I know, I know." Luigi threw the ice pack towards the corner of his bed then sighed, staring at the viola at the corner of his bedroom with its sleek brown color shimmering against the bedroom lighting. "Do you want to hear the song I'm gonna perform?", he whispered.

"Sure. You never told me what song you chose so let's hear it." Mario grinned.

Luigi grabbed his viola and situated himself into position. He stood beneath the bedroom light as Mario began to be filled with ecstasy.

"Mr. Baritone said I could choose whatever song I liked to perform, so I chose "All of Me" by John Legend. I figured I'd choose that song since well, it's beautiful Mario and because I'm still trying to find someone for me."

"Well I'm glad you chose a song that means a lot to you."

"I'm just glad he chose me! I never felt this much excitement because this is such a big opportunity since it’s something I wanna do in the future. I just wanna play music and do what I love doing best."

"I'm proud of you little bro, you deserve it big time. Now let's hear the song, I really wanna hear you play it!"

Luigi nodded and hesitated at first, but began playing the beautiful tune of John Legend's. The sound captivated the mood and allured Mario who was deeply connected with the music. Luigi strummed the viola with its bow continuously, his eyes were closed as he felt a deep connection with the beautiful tune.

Mario was amazed at how perfect Luigi was at playing the viola and knew his brother deserved to be the headliner soloist for the orchestra concert at the school this Friday. He remembered all the times of how Luigi wanted to study music and become a successful musician and play alongside the San Francisco Symphony.

As the viola strummed, the sounds filled the room and through Luigi's heart was the melody of music that allured the brother whom he cared for.


	3. The Man and the Ceiling

Luigi finished strumming the violin with its short, slender bow and played the last few notes of the song. The ending left Mario astonished, wanting his brother to continue and perform another song.

"That was beautiful." Mario murmured.

Luigi grinned, his cheeks flushed pink and burned. "I'm glad you did." He chuckled quietly as Mario gave him a brotherly hug. He placed the viola beside his drawer and carefully placed his bow aside. "I just hope it's perfect enough for the performance."

"Are you kidding Luigi? You played the song perfectly!" Mario's face lit up with excitement and sincere, "If you were performing on the stage right now, I know you would kill it!"

Luigi laughed, nervously stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm just nervous. There's gonna be a lot of people and I know I been performing on stage with the others, but this is the first time where I'm a solo!"

"Just close your eyes, you won't notice a thing. I believe in you bro."

Luigi beamed and went in for another hug with his older brother. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Always."

-

It was almost midnight. Luigi stared into the ceiling as his thoughts whirled around his head. He'd completely forgotten he had bruises around him and that tomorrow is when Mario might be dealing with the guy that harmed him.

He twist and turned in his bed. It was normal for him though; he'd usually never received any sleep. Sometimes he worried about it himself and wondered if he'd developed insomnia since he hasn't had a good night's sleep in a while.

So many thought revolved around him such as the orchestral performance, graduating, and himself most importantly. The orchestral performance gave him nervous thoughts that caused him to panic sometimes plus the usual sweaty palms and graduating made him scared, but Luigi was usually always a 4.0 student which Mario reassured him.

Luigi daydreamed about the day he is finally invited to become part of the San Francisco Symphony in the future. It was his goal, and achieving so would be the best thing that's happened to him and he'd proud to know that his family and friends will always be there to support.

He sighed. He constantly thought about himself and wondered if he's even good enough to be a part of the symphony. Not many opportunities are opened for the symphony but usually the best are chosen to be invited to play, especially those who cherished and loved music to the point where it was a part of them.

Luigi forced himself up and walked towards Mario's room and to his surprise, found his brother still up playing Fortnite. 

"Oh hey Luigi, couldn't sleep?" Mario questioned as he spun around in his gaming chair. Mario sat there almost bare naked, having only his boxers on.

"Yeah." Luigi whispered and sat along his brother's bed. "I thought you'd be asleep too."

"I was gonna head to sleep, but Griffin texted and asked if I wanted to play Fornite and I said why the fuck not." 

"Are you still playing with him?"

"Nah we just won this round a few minutes ago and I think I'm done playing for now." Mario answered. He exited out the game and proceeded to turn off his laptop. "I'm getting pretty tired and I should probably get some sleep especially since we have practice tomorrow."

Luigi scooted over, letting Mario lay beside him. "Do you want me to stay at your practice tomorrow?"

"No it's okay. Head home first tomorrow." 

The two brothers stared into the ceiling with silence stuck in between them. Luigi laid his head on Mario's chest and pulled the blanket towards them. The blanket was a soft, silky fabric that offered the two comfort. Mario placed his chin a top of Luigi's head and sighed.

"You know I'm worried about you bro. It's been a while since you've gotten some decent amount of sleep and I'm getting anxious about it."

"I know. I just can't sleep."

"If you can't sleep I can always stay up with you."

"Mario you can't do that. We got school tomorrow and you got soccer practice. You're basically gonna overwhelm yourself if you do."

Mario grunted, "I don't care. I wouldn't mind at all. Plus I can still do great in school and manage practice. They don't call me the team captain me for nothing!"

Luigi chuckled quietly and lightly punched his brother on his side. "You're stupid."

"Hey, I actually am team captain." Mario rolled his eyes and began tickling Luigi's weak point.

"Stop bro! Stop! I know you're team captain! St-Stop tickling me!" Luigi screamed and laughed uncontrollably.

Mario chuckled and stopped, "Good. Better watch yourself because I will sneak up and tickle again when you least expect it."

Luigi groaned and scooted away from his brother. Mario laughed and tried to tickle him again which only resulted in Luigi falling off the bed by ended up with him deciding to stay there. Luckily the ground was carpet, but it was soft and sometimes Luigi didn't mind if he slept on the floor sometimes. Sometimes he and Mario would lay down next to each other on the ground to stared at the ceiling and talk about stuff that bothered them.

"You know you can sleep on my bed." Mario offered.

"Where I can get tickled? No!" Luigi yelped, grabbing one of the blankets from off the bed.

"Alright, alright fine Luigi. Scoot over, I'll join you on the floor." He says, getting up from the bed and laid down on the soft carpet next to his brother. They both stared into the ceiling and laid against the silence as time slowly passed by.

Luigi felt this was the right time to admit something to Mario, but he felt scared at the result of what'll happen. The nerves races against his spine and out of nowhere Luigi just had to say something, but his thoughts and heart was pulling him back. His heart was pounding against him and his breathes became shorter and shorter. Was this really the right time to admit such a thing? Shouldn't he just keep it to himself forever and just try to move on? Is it even worth it?

"Mario, so you know how we always talk about stuff that bothers us whenever we lay on the ground."

"Yep." He answered. "Is something bothering you? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know if I should say it." He whispered. Luigi scratched his head nervously, the tense began building up inside.

"It can't be that bad right?" Mario murmured back and turned himself to lay on his side. "You know I'm always here for you."

Luigi breathed. "Actually, Mario I-." Luigi cut himself short and quickly kissed his brother.

Mario gasped in shocked.


	4. The Truth and the Regret

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done anything!" Luigi cried, his voice cracking as he jolted up from the ground and ran towards his bedroom.

"Luigi wait!" Mario sighed, sitting on the ground confused and still in shock.

Mario always remembered his brother talking about someone he liked, but he would've never thought it would be himself. The way Luigi would describe him was something Mario wouldn't have ever pictured it would be him. He always supported his brother about him being gay and kept the sole promise of making sure no one found out. Luigi was always secretive about it, showing no hesitation about his sexuality and no emotions towards men, however he was always in support of others who were already out.

Mario couldn't figure out what to do. Sure he was always there to help with any of Luigi's problems, but this was something he never would've thought would happen at all. He didn't feel the same, but at the same time, something felt different within him.

He brought himself together and dragged himself off his feet and walked towards Luigi's bedroom and knocked quietly.

"Luigi? Bro? Luigi, can I talk to you?"

There was silence between himself and Luigi. The locked door stood as an obstacle that left Mario standing there at midnight awaiting for his brother. "Luigi, can you open the door please?"

Nothing. Nothing was all there was except the muffled sobs of tears.

Mario laid his forehead against the cold, wooden door. He was tired, but he loved spending time with his younger brother and never minded if he lost some sleep. Laying on the ground and staring at the ceiling was something they always did together as little kids. What Luigi confessed however, caused tension and made Mario feel worried.

He heard the small sobs and tears from the other side of the door. Mario could have easily lock-pick the door but didn't want to barge in his brother who needed his space. But at the same time he knew his brother needed comfort no matter how hard this must've have been for him.

Mario didn't have a choice. Mario paced to his room and grabbed a bobby pin and began lock-picking the doorknob. After a couple of twist and turns, the lock finally released and Mario rushed in the bedroom and found Luigi huddled underneath his blanket in the corner of his bed quietly sobbing.

"Luigi. . ." Mario whispered and laid down beside him. He tried pulling the blanket away from him but he wouldn't budge. He sighed, and pushed himself closer to Luigi and held him in his arms while Luigi continuously began to sob. "You don't have to run away from me and be sorry, you know that."

Luigi turned and face Mario. His blue eyes shimmered with tears, gleaming with the moonlight that draw past his window. "I-It's weird. I-I'm horrible." His voice cracked.

Mario wiped a tear from Luigi's face with the tip of his thumb. "You're not horrible. It's okay."

Luigi cried into Mario's shoulder and sobbed quietly as his voice was muffled against his brother's t-shirt. The tears caused Luigi's eyes to shimmer against the moonlight that peered through the bedroom window. Luigi's green eyes became light and pure, the pain was visible through his pupils.

"Bro. . ." Mario whispered, rubbing his brother's back as a way to calm him down. The soft pats reassured Luigi little by little, calming him down and helping him fall asleep. "You know I'll still always be here for you. I know this is tough for you but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're happy, I promise."

Luigi looked up from Mario's shoulder, his mouth opened but he hesitated and stopped himself before hiding his face away from his brother. Luigi was always known to never liked it when Mario sees him in an vulnerable state. He wanted to appear strong and brave as his brother, but all he was to other people was just some shy and quiet boy that seems to be a fade in the existence.

Mario laid his head atop of his brother's head, a small tear raced along his cheeks while he held Luigi securely to ensure that he's going to be okay and that he'll always be there to protect his little bro. He wrapped the blanket around them, making sure the both of them were warm from the cold weather that breezed outside. He stared into the wall beside them and thought about everything he can do to make things alright.

It was already a long while as the two brothers laid on the bed with Luigi driving himself to sleep with tears upon his brother's chest. Mario had completely dozed off before realizing the both of them knocked out soundly and comfortably.


End file.
